herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro Kazami
Shiro Kazami (風見 志郎, Kazami Shirō) aka Kamen Rider V3 is the titular character and main protagonist of Kamen Rider V3. History Originally a 22-year-old college student at Jōnan University with a major in biochemistry. But by chance, he accidentally witnessed the brutal murder of a road worker by a member of the secret terrorist society known only as Destron, which appeared after the destruction of Gel-Shocker and continues its predecessor's goal of world domination. To rid Destron of its witness, and taking no chances, they sent Scissors Jaguar to murder the entire Kazami family. Though he was forced to watch his family die before his eyes, Shiro was saved from the same grisly fate by the interference of Kamen Riders 1 and 2. Bent on revenge for his family's deaths, Shiro pleas the Kamen Riders to make him into a cyborg just like them. The two Kamen Riders refuse at first, but after Shiro was fatally wounded while saving them, the two had no choice but to respect his wishes. As the Double Riders performed the operation, the Destron outpost is attacked and destroyed by Turtle Bazooka. The Double Riders were at a major disadvantage until Shiro joined the battle, now known as Kamen Rider V3. V3 went on to destroy his family's murderer while the Double Riders fought Bazooka Turtle, who now had a nuclear bomb in his body with intentions to destroy Tokyo. The Double Riders, feeling that Kazami is a worthy successor, take Turtle Bazooka away from the city just before the bomb explodes, leaving V3 to protect Japan on his own. Across the series, Shiro battled Destron's cyborg monsters, eventually uncovering his newfound abilities while battling the likes of Doktor G, Baron Fang, and Archbishop Wing. When faced with Destron's strongest general, Marshal Armor, V3 was joined in his battle by ex-Destron scientist Jōji Yūki/Riderman and the Double Riders. Eventually, V3 defeated the Destron Leader and departs on his motorcycle to parts unknown. Kamen Rider V3 26 Secrets At V3's disposal are 26 Techinques and Weapons that were designed to aid V3 in a variation of ways from enchancing his abilities to destroying certain enemies. *'Double Typhoon' (ダブルタイフーン Daburu Taifūn?) Kamen Rider V3's first and foremost weapon - the Henshin belt "Double Typhoon". Kazami Shiro transforms into V3 by performing the "Henshin", a series of moves which activates the 2 revolving pistons of the Double Typhoon, and then converts the accumulated wind energy to transform Kazami into Kamen Rider V3. Kamen Rider V3 is powered by the right "Kamen Rider No.1 Typhoon" and the left "Kamen Rider No.2 Typhoon". This allows V3 to utilize both the "Skill" of No.1 and the "Strength" of No.2 *'Super Sensitive Antenna' (超触覚アンテナ, Chō Shokkaku Antena) The communication device between Kamen Rider V3 and the Double Riders. It can be used to communicate with the Shonen Rider Squad Headquarters and the scouts' individual Pendants. *'V3 Hopper' (Ｖ３ホッパー Bui Surī Hoppā) The V3 Hopper is a surveillance advancement built into V3 by the Double Riders. Residing in a holster on the left side of V3's Henshin Belt, this mini transmission satellite is rocket-propelled vertically into the air to allow V3 an extensive view of the surrounding terrains, or to track fleeing enemies. The images captured by the V3 Hopper are directed to V3's Matrix Eye. *'Rider Centrifugal Kick' (ライダー遠心キック, Raidā Enshin Kikku) Spinning in mid-air, it allows the kick to generate massive centrifugal power. In the Kamen Rider Super-1 Movie, V3 uses a similar attack in combination with other Riders, called simply Revolving Kick. *'Special Hardened Muscles' (特殊強化筋肉, Tokushu Kyōka Kin'niku) By calling upon the power of Double Typhoon, Special Hardened Muscles form a powerful resistance. *'V3 Screw Kick' (スクリュー・キック) A special technique that allows a devastating mid-air spinning kick to be dealt to an enemy's body. *'Special Spring Muscles' The spring muscles can withstand up to 10 times the force put against them. *'V3 Drill Attack' The counter-spinning attack used against opponent. *'Red Lamp Power' Red Lamp Power draws in an outside energy directed at V3, and doubles it in return. *'Energy Converter' Located in a circuit box on the right of V3's Henshin Belt. It allows channeling or conversion of internal or external power sources - such as the Double Rider's pendant. *'O Signal' A device which records and analysis enemies' attacks and weapons. The result: V3 learns from his battles and does not lose to a repeated attack/weapon. *'Cellular Strength Device' It causes the fusing of metal blades which come into contact with V3's body; best utilized through the crossing of hands, in order to block and damage metal weapons. *'Red Bone Power' It concentrates all of V3's energy into the center vertical thorax, or "Red Bone", and then expel all the energy at once. *'Scramble Hopper' Special Attachment to the standard V3 Hopper, which creates a sound vibration which disturbs the physical nature of mutants and legionnaires; also can create a limited personal barrier to protect humans from mutant attacks. *'V3 Return Kick' (Ｖ３反転キック, Bui Surī Hanten Kikku) Kamen Rider V3's signature move. It allows a repeat kick, via springing off the monster, to the exact point of first contact. In Skyrider's movie, Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King, this attack is called V3 Double Kick. *'V3 Barrier' 1,000,000 volts of electricity are run throughout the surface as an effective deflector. *'Reverse Double Typhoon' It expels the energy stored in the belt, causing a power concussion to the target. After performing the Reverse Double Typhoon, Kazami can only re-transform to V3 after a three-hour period. *'Oxygen Cylinders' It stores up to 3 hours of oxygen for marine battles. *'Electro Eye' It can trace the undetectable footprints of kaijin. *'Matrix Eye' The X-rays can penetrate a mutant's body to locate its weak point. *'Gliding Muffler' The mufflers on the back assists in guiding V3 while flying, or gliding to earth. *'Propeller Chop' Its special muscles allows arms to spin as a propeller, to deliver powerful blows. *'V3 Thunder' A 1,000,000 volts electrical charge fired from V3's antennae. *'Freezer Shot' It pulls full internal power to focus a sub-zero effect on an opponent or object, shot from the antennae. *'Red Bone Ring' It detaches from V3's body to form a rolling weapon. *'Flame Pillar Kick' Nuclear-generated power is transferred into V3's foot to allow a burning and explosive kick. Other techniques *'Revolving Kick' (回転キック Kaiten Kikku) A V3 Kick preceded by a revolving movement to give it more power. Used in conjunction with similar attacks from Riderman and X. *'Triple Kick' A V3 Kick used alongside Super-1's and Black's Rider Kicks. Vehicle *'The Hurricane' The Motorcycle which was used in his rider form. It can execute the Hurricane Dash and the Hurricane Last Dash in mid-air. Gallery Images 10-10-1401187984.jpg Sannin8.jpg Bfe728772e67fa70f4606de2fd1a8d1a.jpg C9f43bab59cc7edb27bdb0b9c50300e3.jpg De7dbb2815ffb7b11d7e8f77fa02f630.jpg B9e5ef2c66ae6897c196ce4a17267867.jpg Kamen Rider V3.png|V3 as seen on a map showing the fight against CRIME in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger. E20d0c44e9d10791468674a1a9baa78a.jpg 2ad963e122e4d458acbf7d79511494f6.jpg 5d141157c53ad3e6404b7ab1ba89a3f0.jpg 3584a9780d65d2776e9348122e43e7a4.jpg 03b5a8dd0bfcbcd195d1c39202840859.jpg 8211935e31515251e7db582bdb79a53b.jpg 86898882c733b0786d05a48dec92a314.jpg Acc5b2b7e356c5f9bbf44e013c5bdf20.jpg 773c4ae1a8da40fdefb2822e5d8ff45d.jpg 6c0de1a70b6ee1f50fe6993e72793931.jpg C4b4d7f329665e30fbb91eb9a2497ad2.jpg 476b0158b06f242c208ffa2708774a74.jpg 6f54ab4154abd958e6e8226bfd1eeaa8.jpg DF4mlPLVoAUaMhB.jpg Toyz age-img1200x900-1514115450e72izc19106.jpg Toyz age-img1200x900-1514115451c6n3xk19106.jpg Toyz age-img1200x900-15141157935hqvbf9881.jpg Toyz age-img1200x900-1514115452e7wknu19106.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighter Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure Good Category:Heroic Creation Category:Vengeful Category:Animals Category:Selfless Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Martial Artists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers Category:Sympathetic Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:War Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Nemesis Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Paragon Category:Monster Slayers Category:Protectors Category:Merciful Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:The Icon Category:Genius Category:Egalitarian Category:Titular Category:Mutated Category:Elderly